Einheit (Roman)
Die [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)#USS Defiant (NCC-74205)|USS Defiant]] kehrt nach Monaten aus dem Gamma-Quadranten zurück, doch das Chaos erwartet sie bereits. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Handlung Im Himmlischen Tempel entwickelt Benjamin Sisko ein ungeahntes Verständnis für die Vision der Propheten. Anfängliche Ehrfurcht ist schnell seinem unermessliches Streben nach Wissen gewichen. Trotz aller Zufriedenheit sehnt er sich auch nach der anderen Wirklichkeit. Nach einer warmen Hand, die er halten kann, einem Lachen, das das seine begleitet. Seinen Lieben, denen er sich anvertrauen kann, dem Lächeln seines Sohnes, einer sanfte Brise bei Sonnenuntergang, dem Geruch von in Butter bratendem Knoblauch … Er spürt jedoch auch Veränderungen, die er nicht wirklich in Worte fassen kann. Obwohl er es nicht definieren kann, ahnt er, dass es alles verändern wird. Wie er es im Tempel gelernt hat, beschließt Sisko, zu beobachten und Geduld zu haben. Nach ihrer dreimonatigen, teils qualvollen, Forschungsreise in den Gamma-Quadranten kehrt die Crew der USS Defiant zurück in den Alpha-Quadranten. Unerwartet werden sie dort von vier Kriegsschiffen der ''Galor''-Klasse erwartet. Ensign Thirishar ch'Thane meldet sechzehn weitere cardassianische Schiffe über das gesamte System verteilt. Ohne zu zögern beginnen die Kriegsschiffe damit, ihre Waffen zu laden. Im Maschinenraum ist Jake gerade dabei, seinem Freund Nog von seinen Abenteuern im Gamma-Quadranten zu erzählen. Als Nog urplötzlich zur Brücke gerufen wird, lässt ihn Vaughns sorgenvoller Tonfall schon erahnen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Trotzdem ist seine Überraschung groß, als er die cardassianische Flotte auf dem Hauptbildschirm erblickt. Kurz darauf werden sie bereits von Gul Akellen Macet kontaktiert. Er fordert die Besatzung auf, keinen Widerstand zu leisten und sie an Bord kommen zu lassen. Trotz der offensichtlichen Übermacht der Cardassianer ist Commander Vaughn nicht gewillt, sich so einfach zu ergeben. Er plant, sich getarnt zu entfernen und die Sternenflotte zu kontaktieren. Dabei aber in die Nähe der Station zu kommen und so viele Informationen zu sammeln, wie es die Sensoren erlauben. Erschwert wird der Plan lediglich durch die Tatsache, dass Macets Schiff mit fortschrittlichen Sensoren des Dominions ausgerüstet ist. Dank Prynn Tenmeis Pilotengeschick schafft es die Defiant bis in die Nähe der Station. Trotz ihres fliegerischen Geschicks endet hier jedoch ihre Flucht, und die Defiant scheint ihrer Vernichtung nicht entgehen zu können. In dem Moment erreicht sie eine Transmission von der Station. Es ist Colonel Kira. Sie befiehlt der Besatzung, ihren Widerstand einzustellen. Vaughn und seine Crew bekommen von Kira und Admiral Akaar einige Fragen zu ihrer Identität gestellt. Anschließend erteilt ihnen Kira Andockerlaubnis. Danach soll sich die Besatzung, einschließlich Vaughn, einer medizinischen Überprüfung durch cardassianische Teams unterziehen. Sobald diese abgeschlossen ist, wird man sie über alles informieren. Trotz seiner Verwirrung fügt sich Vaughn den Befehlen. Die folgenden Untersuchungen verwirren die Crew, wie auch ihre zivilen Begleiter, zunehmend. Bashir glaubt, einige der Untersuchungsmethoden anhand der verwendeten Unterschallimpulse erkannt zu haben, und weiß diese sogar zu benennen. Es handelt sich offenbar um Scans nach physischen Unregelmäßigkeiten. Bei der anschließenden Besprechung, bei der neben Colonel Kira und Admiral Akaar Ratsmitglied Charivretha zh'Thane, General Taulin Cyl vom Verteidigungsministerium der Trill, Dr. Girani und Sicherheitschefin Ro Laren anwesend sind, erfahren die Führungsoffiziere der Defiant von Premierminister Shakaars Ermordung. Der Täter, ein Trill namens Hiziki Gard, hat dies damit begründet, dass ein fremdartiger, und potentiell feindseliger Parasit Shakaar befallen hat. Die chemischen Prozesse, die diese Parasiten nutzen, um ihre Wirte zu beherrschen, ähneln denen der Trill-Symbiose. Und ihr Ziel scheint in der Zerstörung Trills zu bestehen. Der Sternenflotte sind diese Parasiten nicht unbekannt. Vor zwölf Jahren haben sie bereits einmal versucht, die Föderation zu unterwandern. Alle vorliegenden Daten sind in einer verschlüsselten Akte gesammelt, die die Anwesenden mit ihren persönlichen Zugangscodes abrufen können. Zum Zwecke dieser Besprechung fasst Kira das Wesentliche in knappen Worten zusammen. Die Parasiten übernehmen ihre Wirtskörper komplett und sind durch medizinische Scans kaum zu entdecken. Es ist nicht bekannt, wie viele von ihnen existieren oder woher sie kommen. Aufgrund ihrer Taten ist anzunehmen, dass sie keinerlei Interesse an diplomatischen Gesprächen haben. Auf der Station sind bisher sechs Infizierte bekannt, die sich derzeit in medizinischer Stasis befinden. Diese Wesen können die Schmerzrezeptoren ihrer Wirte ausschalten und das Adrenalinlevel kontrollieren. Wer infiziert ist, erträgt physischen Schmerz also äußerst gut … und ist körperlich übernatürlich stark. Alle sechs Fälle auf der Station haben erbittert gekämpft, nachdem man sie aufgespürt hat. Einer hat einem Sicherheitsoffizier den Arm und zwei Rippen gebrochen, einem zweiten verdankt Corporal Hava eine Gehirnerschütterung. Ein vergeblicher Angriff eines Parasiten auf Macet vor fünf Tagen legt nahe, dass die Cardassianer gegen eine derartige Übernahme immun sind. Um einer weiteren Verbreitung der Parasiten entgegenzuwirken, hat man sich dazu entschlossen, den bajoranischen Raum vorerst komplett abzuriegeln. Mehrere Föderationsschiffe sichern momentan die angrenzenden Sektoren. Aufgrund ihrer Immunität sind die Cardassianer bestens geeignet, um die Isolierung zu gewährleisten und die Untersuchungen zu leiten. Ferner hat man die Spuren aller Schiffe verfolgt, die kurz vor und nach dem Mord von Deep Space 9 aufgebrochen sind. Bis auf drei hat man bereits alle finden und scannen können bzw. unter Quarantäne gestellt. Die drei verbliebenen Schiffe sind nach Bajor gereist. Dank der gut geführten Passagierlisten hat man die meisten potentiellen Opfer ermitteln und testen können. Trotzdem sind derzeit noch 107 Personen zu überprüfen. Commander Vaughn erhält die Aufgabe, die Suchaktion auf Bajor zu koordinieren. Anschließend liefert Dr. Girani ihren Bericht ab. Diese Parasiten agieren scheinbar in Gruppen. Ein Mutterparasit brütet in seinem Wirt eine kleine Kolonie aus und schickt die Nachkommen dann auf die Suche nach eigenen Wirten. Die Mutter übermittelt ihrem Nachwuchs auf telepathischem Weg Richtungen und Aufgabenziele. Ein solches Weibchen ist vermutlich in der Lage innerhalb eines nicht näher definierten Radius auch mit anderen Weibchen zu kommunizieren. Ro fügt hinzu, dass sich wahrscheinlich ein solches Weibchen auf der Station befindet, auch wenn man bislang nur die geschlechtslose, sterile Brut hat nachweisen können. Eine operative Entfernung ist laut Dr. Girani ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt nicht möglich, ohne den Wirt dabei zu töten. Sie beruft sich dabei auch auf Dr. Crushers Erkenntnisse während der Begegnung von vor zwölf Jahren. Bei Menschen und Bajoranern beläuft sich dieses Zeitfenster den Simulationen zufolge auf einen Rahmen von drei bis vier Wochen. Bei anderen Völkern mag es entsprechend größer oder kleiner sein. Nach dem Tod der Mutter auf der Erde hat man die Soldaten-Parasiten leicht entfernen können. Bislang ist der Grund dafür unbekannt. Von Mutterparasiten befallene Personen sind jedoch nicht mehr zu retten. Der innere Schaden ist dafür zu groß. Die Wirtskörper brauchen die Mutter zum Überleben. Jeder Parasit ist in der Lage, das Kurzzeitgedächtnis seines Wirts anzuzapfen. Dadurch sind sie noch schwerer aufzuspüren. Das Langzeitgedächtnis bleibt für sie aber unerreichbar. Das tägliche Leben ist angesichts der derzeitigen Krise äußerst problematisch. Da die wirkliche Bedrohung sowohl vor der Bevölkerung Bajors wie auch den Bewohnern der Station geheim gehalten wird, steigt die Spannung an beiden Orten. Die Anwesenheit so vieler bewaffneter Cardassianer erinnert die Bajoraner schmerzlich an die Besatzungszeit, was zwangsläufig zu Paranoia führt. Und der perfekte Nährboden für die unterschiedlichsten Verschwörungstheorien ist. Lieutenant Ro hofft, von Hiziki Gard mehr über die Parasiten zu erfahren. Zunächst will sie wissen, wie seine Auftraggeber überhaupt darauf gekommen sind, dass eine dieser Kreaturen Shakaar befallen hat. Gard zeigt sich ausgesprochen kooperativ. Er berichtet von den physischen Manifestationen – das leichte Zittern der Finger, der Hang zur schnellen Augenbewegung und die plötzliche Neigung zu Speisen der Klingonen und der Ferengi, die aus wurmartigen Zutaten bestehen. Er enthüllt auch weitere Details darüber, wie die Parasiten ihre Wirte kontrollieren: durch Chemie. Sie bedienen sich der körpereigenen Neurotransmitter des Wirtes und kontrollieren den Fluss der Neuropeptide, die sensorische und emotionale Reaktionen herbeiführen. Da sich die Trill zu Wirten einer ähnlichen Lebensform entwickeln, vermutet er, dass das Zeitfenster der Übernahme bei ihnen deutlich kleiner sein würde … und sich der Parasit sowohl mit Wirt als auch Symbiont verbände. Neben all dem Chaos auf der Station muss sich Thirishar ch'Thane mit dem Tod seiner Bündnispartnerin Thriss und den Reaktionen seiner übrigen Bündnispartner auseinandersetzen. Nach der gemeinsamen Nacht der Trauer steht fest, dass Dizhei und Anichent ohne ihn nach Andor zurückkehren werden, um sich dort eine zhen-Partnerin zu erwählen, die ihre Nachkommen austragen soll … und, um Shar ebenfalls zu ersetzen, sich mit einem anderen chan zusammenzutun werden. Shars Enttäuschung ist groß. In seiner Einsamkeit kommt er mit Prynn Tenmei ins Gespräch, die ihm offensichtlich romantische Gefühle entgegenbringt. Nach Shars anfänglichem Zögern kommen sich die beiden allmählich näher. Die Nachricht von der Rückkehr Opaka Sulans und dem Sohn des Abgesandten veranlasst Vedek Yevir, trotz der Quarantänebestimmungen, in Begleitung der Vedeks Bellis und Eran nach Deep Space 9 zu reisen. Er bietet an, die beiden zusammen mit ihrer Begleitung aus dem Gamma-Quadranten mit nach Bajor zu nehmen. Beide nehmen das Angebot an. Auch Kira scheint froh zu sein, Jake und Opaka aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone zu wissen. Aus unbekannten Gründen bleibt die Trelianerin Wex jedoch auf der Station zurück. Elias Vaughn befindet sich auf Bajor, um seiner Aufgabe nachzukommen. Im Hauptlager auf der Trilar-Halbinsel, nahe den Ruinen des einstigen Karnoth-Umsiedlungslagers, bemüht sich Commander Vaughn redlich, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um die Bajoraner zur Kooperation mit Macets Leuten zu bewegen und die Operation so effizient wie möglich durchzuführen. Weitere kleinere Camps befinden sich in den Provinzen Hill, Rakantha und Musilla. Trotz aller Bemühungen ist der Erfolg eher mäßig. Schon bald zeigt Vaughn erste Anzeichen der Erschöpfung und General Lenaris verordnet ihm dringend eine Pause. Julian Bashir hat unterdessen neue Erkenntnisse über die Herkunft der Parasiten erlangt. Diese sind eindeutig künstlich, durch Gentechnik geschaffen worden. Er vermutet, dass – möglicherweise auch vor langer Zeit – eine fremde Spezies Experimente an einem oder mehreren Symbionten durchgeführt hat. Colonel Kira schickt daraufhin Lieutenant Dax und General Cyl nach Trill, um weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen und der Wissenschaftskommission diese neuen Erkenntnisse zu präsentieren. Die beiden sollen die Defiant nehmen, um die Reise so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Ro setzt ihre Arbeit mit Hiziki Gard fort. Sie möchte wissen, wo der Parasit den Premierminister befallen hat. Gard erklärt, dass dies definitiv während Shakaars Reise durch den Föderationsraum geschehen sein muss. Anhand der zeitlichen Abläufe hat seine Organisation die Möglichkeiten bereits auf fünf Orte beschränken können – drei Planeten und zwei Raumstationen. Doch für detailliertere Nachforschungen hat es ihnen an den nötigen Ressourcen gefehlt. Mithilfe des Stationscomputers und Lieutenant Ros' investigativen Talents gelingt es ihnen, den Ort zu bestimmen, an dem Shakaar dem Parasiten zum Opfer gefallen ist: Es handelt sich um den Planeten Minos Korva. Quark – stets bemüht, die Kommunikation von und zur Station zu überwachen – ist es in der Zwischenzeit gelungen, einen Funkspruch zwischen der Trager und DS9 zu entschlüsseln. Umgehend informiert er Ro, dass er über die gegenwärtige Bedrohung im Bilde ist. Er ist empört, dass sie ihm die Wahrheit vorenthalten hat. Ro bedauert, dass sie ihm nichts sagen konnte und bestätigt, dass sein Geschäft deshalb so schlecht läuft, weil die Leute Angst haben – wegen der Ausgangssperre und des angeblichen, föderationsfeindlichen Terrors. Man will die Zivilbevölkerung nicht warnen, um eine Panik zu vermeiden. Noch ist die Lage, relativ gesehen, unter Kontrolle. Zehn Befallene befinden sich derzeit allesamt in Stasis. Sie warnt ihn eindrücklich davor, diese Informationen öffentlich zu machen. Widerstrebend stimmt Quark zu. Um sich trotzdem einen gewissen Schutz zu verschaffen, lässt Quark seine alten Wühlmausfallen aufstellen. Kurze Zeit später erhält Quark einen Anruf von Ferenginar. Es ist sein Bruder Rom, der ihm überschwänglich von der Schwangerschaft seiner Frau Leeta berichtet. Quark fällt es jedoch schwer, sich für seinen Bruder zu freuen. Zumal er angesichts Bajors bevorstehenden Föderationsbeitritts und der gegenwärtigen Krise auf der Station ganz andere Sorgen hat. Dies sagt er seinem Bruder auch und beendet daraufhin das Gespräch. Die Bemühungen zur Eindämmung der Krise laufen weiter auf Hochtouren. Chefingenieur Nog hat mit seinem Stab an Ingenieuren alle Hände voll damit zu tun, neue Bewegungs- und Sicherheitssensoren zu installieren. An der medizinischen Front hat man derweil herausgefunden, weshalb die Cardassianer den Parasiten widerstehen. Das schützende cardassianische Enzym hat sich jedoch für Nichtcardassianer als wertlos erwiesen, da es bei den meisten Humanoiden das Membrangewebe zerstört. Ein Präzedenzfall in Bezug auf eine andere parasitäre Spezies hat Dr. Bashir veranlasst, einen Lichtspektrumstest durchzuführen, um zu ermitteln, ob bestimmte Frequenzen für die Parasiten schädlich sind. Jedoch ebenfalls ohne Erfolg. Opaka Sulan zieht sich nach einem spontan organisierten Willkommensempfang bei den Ausgrabungsstätten von B'hala ins Kloster von Ashalla zurück, wo sie sich unter anderem dem Studium von Ohalus Schriften widmet. Alsbald erhält sie Besuch von Commander Elias Vaughn, der seine Zwangspause im Kloster verbringen wird. Die beiden kommen ins Gespräch. Vaughn ist vor allem an Opakas Haltung zu den Prophezeiungen Ohalus interessiert. Im Gegensatz zu Yevir sieht Opaka darin keinerlei Belege für Ketzerei. Sie gibt aber zu, dass sie vor ihrer Zeit im Gamma-Quadranten vermutlich auch dagegen protestiert hätte. Im weiteren Gesprächsverlauf beginnt Vaughn, seinen gegenwärtigen Gemütszustand zu offenbaren. Er erwähnt das zerrüttete Verhältnis zu seiner Tochter und die Selbstvorwürfe, die er sich deshalb macht. Opaka macht ihm daraufhin einen, eigentlich naheliegenden, Vorschlag: Eine weitere Konsultation einer der Tränen der Propheten. Opakas Vorschlag weckt in Vaughn neue Hoffnung. Er ist mehr als gewillt, darauf einzugehen. Auf Opakas Bitte hin bringen zwei Mönche den Drehkörper der Einheit in die Meditationskammer. Mit dem Föderationsrunabout Madeira erreichen die O'Briens, zusammen mit Joseph und Judith Sisko von der Erde das bajoranische System. Die starke Präsenz der Cardassianer beunruhigt alle Insassen gleichermaßen. Doch wird schnell klar, dass diese nicht aggressiver Natur ist, sondern die Cardassianer bei der Abriegelung des Systems helfen. Chief O'Brien ist trotzdem verunsichert. Zwar hat er bereits auf der Reise von Shakaars Ermordung erfahren, kann sich jedoch nicht entsinnen, dass die Sternenflotte jemals derart heftig auf die Ermordung eines Politikers reagiert hat. Schon bald werden sie jedoch von der Station kontaktiert. Kira Nerys erklärt ihnen, dass sie in eine weit größere Krise gestolpert sind und der Zeitpunkt für einen Besuch denkbar unpassend ist. Nichtsdestotrotz freut sie sich doch, sie zu sehen. Keiko ist wenig begeistert, als Miles sofort seine Hilfe bei der Bewältigung der Krise anbietet. Trotz aller Bemühungen scheint die Verbreitung der Parasiten sowohl auf Bajor als auch auf der Station unaufhaltsam. Dax und Cyl haben von ihrem Besuch auf Trill ebenfalls keine neuen Erkenntnisse mitbringen können. Beim Gang über die Promenade stellt sich Ro eine Bajoranerin in den Weg. Aus ihrem Rachen entlässt die Frau unter keuchenden Lauten eine zuckende, insektenartige Kreatur, die sofort auf Ro zu huscht und sich ihren Körper hinauf auf ihren Mund zu bewegt. Verzweifelt ist sie bemüht, sich zu wehren. Der Parasit hat jedoch bereits ihren rechten Mundwinkel erreicht, und Ro sieht ihre Chancen als äußerst gering an. In dem Moment kommen Nog und Shar um die Ecke. Beide erfassen die Situation sofort. Während Nog die Sicherheit verständigt, macht sich bei Shar die Anspannung der letzten Tage bemerkbar. Augenblicklich wächst sein Hass auf die Bajoranerin und die Kreaturen, die aus ihrem klaffenden Mund strömen. Mit seiner überlegenen andorianischen Körperkraft tritt er die Bajoranerin mühelos zur Seite und ergreift die Kreatur in Ros Gesicht und zerdrückt diese am Boden. Bevor die übrigen Kreaturen, die den Körper der Bajoranerin verlassen haben, zur Gefahr werden, erscheint ein mit Phasern und Stasisgeneratoren bewaffnetes Sicherheitsteam, das die Parasiten ohne weiteres außer Gefecht setzen kann. Wenig später materialisieren auch einige Mediziner am Ort des Geschehens. Sie bestätigen, was bereits offensichtlich ist: sie haben ein Weibchen gefangen. Kira nimmt Miles' Hilfsangebot dankbar an. Bevor der Chief nach Deep Space 9 aufbricht, erzählt ihm Keiko von einem Stellenangebot der Interstellaren Landwirtschaftlichen Hilfskommission. Kurz nach ihrer Rückkehr zur Erde hat sie sich bei der I.L.H.K. beworben. Monatelang hat sie auf eine Rückmeldung gewartet und kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch eine Antwort erhalten. Es handelt sich um die Leitung eines Teams von Wissenschaftlern bei einer planetenweiten Generalüberholung. Der Haken an der Sache ist, dass sie dorthin ziehen müssten, für mindestens zwei Jahre … und zwar nach Cardassia Prime. Erwartungsgemäß ist Miles wenig angetan von dem Gedanken. Seiner Frau zuliebe zeigt er sich nach reiflicher Überlegung dazu bereit, mit ihr und den Kindern nach Cardassia zu ziehen. Als Eli Underwood findet sich Vaughn in einem dunklen Zimmer wieder. Eli erinnert sich, wie er seine Frau Ruri umgebracht hat. Die Mutter von Pria, seiner einzigen Tochter. Nach dem gestrigen Urteilsspruch hat er zunächst eine Nacht in Einzelhaft verbringen müssen und befindet sich nun im Sanatorium in Riverdale. Von einer Schwester wird Eli zunächst sein zukünftiger Tagesablauf vor Augen geführt: Sein Therapieplan sieht Gruppensitzungen drei Mal wöchentlich vor - montags, mittwochs und freitags. Sie ermahnt ihn, sich an die Regeln zu halten und sich nicht mit dem Personal anzulegen. Anschließend lernt er das Personal und die übrigen Insassen kennen. Um dem Neuling den Einstieg zu erleichtern, soll ihm einer der Alteingesessenen zur Seite stehen. Ein dunkelhäutiger, groß gewachsener Mann namens Benny Russell. Im gut abgeschirmten Zellentrakt des Sicherheitsbüros der Station ruft Colonel Kira eine außerplanmäßige Offiziersbesprechung ein, bei der Julian Bashir über die neuesten Erkenntnisse berichten soll, die der Fang eines Weibchens ermöglicht hat. Neben den beiden sind außerdem Ezri Dax, General Cyl, Sam Bowers, Ro Laren, Wissenschaftsoffizier Shar, Chefingenieur Nog und der nach wie vor inhaftierte Hiziki Gard anwesend. Letzterer ist auf Bitten von Taulin Cyl anwesend. Kira hat seinem Wunsch entsprochen, Gard auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Zumal sich auch Ro für den inhaftierten Trill eingesetzt hat. Julian bestätigt im Wesentlichen den Bericht von Dr. Girani. Trotzdem bedauert er, dass er den Wirtskörper des Weibchens, eine Bajoranerin namens Tigart Hedda, nicht habe retten können. Die Weibchen stehen mit den Männchen über einen gewissen pheromonalen Kontakt in Verbindung. Es gibt keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass auch die Soldaten zu dieser oder einer anderen Form der Telepathie fähig sind. Die Weibchen kommen trächtig zur Welt, tragen also bereits eine begrenzte Zahl an Nachkommen in sich. Jedes Weibchen kann so eine eigene Kolonie etablieren. Da weder die Weibchen noch die Männchen Fortpflanzungsorgane besitzen, vertritt Julian die Theorie, dass noch ein weiterer dominierender Organismus, eine Art Matriarchin, existieren muss. Zwar weiß man aus der Vergangenheit, dass die Kreaturen nach dem Tod des Mutterparasiten ihre Wirte verlassen und binnen kurzer Zeit sterben, doch ist davon auszugehen, dass sich noch mehrere Weibchen in der Region befinden. Sollten diese vom Tod einer der ihren erfahren, wären die Konsequenzen nicht abzusehen. Um mehr über die Motive der Parasiten zu erfahren, will man stattdessen versuchen, mit dem gefangenen Weibchen in Kontakt zu treten. Dies ist jedoch allenfalls mittels eines Wirtskörpers möglich; das Risiko einer solchen Verbindung wäre enorm. Taulin Cyl schlägt vor, dass ein Trill, der darin geübt ist, sich mit einem anderen Wesen zu verbinden, diesen Versuch startet. Julian ist noch immer nicht überzeugt. Erst recht erschreckt es ihn, als sich Ezri freiwillig für den Versuch zur Verfügung stellen will. Erleichtert stellt er fest, dass sich sowohl Cyl wie auch Gard ebenfalls dazu bereiterklären. Die Wahl fällt schließlich auf Gard, der sich in all seinen Leben auf eine solche Aufgabe vorbereitet hat. Nog und Shar sollen die nötigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen, damit das Vorhaben alsbald in die Tat umgesetzt werden kann. Eli Underwood weiß nicht recht, wie er Benny Russell einschätzen soll. Beim Mittagessen beobachtet er Benny, der offensichtlich unter den übrigen Insassen wie auch dem Personal einen gewissen Respekt genießt. Eli fragt sich, was einen Mann wie ihn wohl in ein Heim für wahnsinnige Straftäter gebracht haben mag. Seltsamerweise ist sich Eli schon jetzt sicher, dass sie Freunde werden. So kommen beide auch sehr bald ins Gespräch. Und abermals wundert sich Eli über Bennys Ausdrucksweise. Er klingt, als wäre er vollkommen freiwillig im Sanatorium und könne dieses nach Belieben verlassen. Weniger als ein Stunde hat es gedauert, Gards Zelle für die beschlossene Kontaktaufnahme mit der Parasitenmutter zu präparieren. Julian hat Gard so gut es geht auf den Eingriff vorbereitet. Kira fürchtet jedoch, dass ihnen die Zeit davon rinnt. Sie fragt sich, wie lange es wohl dauert, bis die Brut der in Stasis befindlichen Parasitenmutter herausfindet, was mit dieser geschehen ist. Auch beschäftigt sie sich gedanklich mit dem Umstand, den Plan eigenmächtig genehmigt zu haben. Doch ihrer Meinung nach fehlt ihnen die Zeit, alle verfügbaren Offiziellen Bajors und der Föderation zu informieren. Schließlich beginnt Gard mit seinem Versuch der Kontaktaufnahme. Tatsächlich gelingt es, einen Kontakt zu etablieren. Doch der Parasit zeigt sich unversöhnlich und erwartet die uneingeschränkte Kooperation. Anschließend beginnt er, die Kontrolle über den Gard-Symbionten zu übernehmen. Es gelingt, die Verbindung rechtzeitig zu trennen, und weder Symbiont noch Wirt scheinen dabei dauerhaften Schaden genommen zu haben. Der Parasit hat die Trennung jedoch nicht überlebt. Gard wird noch einige Eindrücke aus seiner zurückliegenden Verbindung los. Er bestätigt die Existenz der Matriarchin, auf die Julian spekuliert hat. Sie hält sich in der unmittelbaren Nähe der Tränen auf. Der Gedanke liegt nahe, dass es sich dabei nur um die Drehkörper – die Tränen der Propheten – handeln kann. Kurz darauf treffen aus allen Teilen der Station Meldungen über medizinische Notfälle ein. Personen brechen zusammen und fremde Kreaturen werden gesichtet: Die Parasiten verlassen ihre Wirtskörper. Der Colonel lässt Alarmstufe Rot ausrufen. Von Bajor kommen ebenfalls schlechte Nachrichten. General Lenaris berichtet von ausbrechenden Kämpfen. Kira ist klar, was das Chaos auf der Station ausgelöst hat, aber für die Vorkommnisse auf Bajor findet sie keine Erklärung Der Tod der Kreatur muss irgendetwas Großes ausgelöst zu haben. Im Sanatorium belauscht Eli eine Unterhaltung Bennys mit dem Personal. Es handelt sich um ein philosophisches Gespräch. Doch zu Elis Erstaunen scheint eher Benny die Rolle des Therapeuten zuzufallen, als jemandem vom Personal. Erneut stellt er sich die Frage, wer hier eigentlich die Therapiegruppen leitet und den Insassen bei ihren Problemen zur Seite steht. Und wieso ist Benny der Einzige, der sich seit seiner Ankunft ernsthaft darum bemüht hat, ihn kennenzulernen? Die hochschwangere Kasidy Yates erhält unerwarteten Besuch. Es handelt sich um die Mönche, die sich bereits seit geraumer Zeit unweit ihres Hauses aufhalten. Schnell offenbart sich, dass es sich um eine Geiselnahme handelt. Kas und die Siskos werden in ein Shuttle gezwängt und verschleppt. Keiko und die Kinder lässt man zurück, damit diese die Föderation vor unüberlegten Reaktionen warnen. Gleichzeitig wird das Kloster in Ashalla gestürmt. Den in tiefer Meditation befindlichen Elias Vaughn sehen die Terroristen als Störfaktor an und feuern kurzerhand auf ihn. Während sie den Drehkörper der Einheit zurück zu den anderen bringen, sorgt sich die ehemalige Kai offenkundig um den verletzten Commander. Sie kann sein Pagh nur schwach erfühlen. Sein Schicksal liegt nun allein in den Händen der Propheten. Benny Russell bemüht sich unermüdlich, Eli seine Schuldgefühle auszutreiben. Sein Drängen wird jedoch schärfer. Benny spricht davon, dass sich die Dinge verändern. Er versucht Eli zu erklären, dass dieser Ort, an dem sie sich gerade aufhalten, nicht real sei. Er wird gewissermaßen von Krankheit geschaffen. Genauer gesagt von Leere, von mangelndem Verständnis. Um ihn zu verlassen muss Eli aufhören, sich die Schuld am Tod seiner Frau zu geben. Er meint, dass es Zeit wird, zu gehen und hofft, dass Eli mit ihm kommt. Trotz seiner Verwirrung will Eli versuchen, den Anweisungen des ungewöhnlichen Mannes zu folgen. Auf der Station ist man verzweifelt darum bemüht, das jüngst ausgebrochene Chaos unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Trotzdem sind noch ein halbes Dutzend Parasiten nach wie vor unauffindbar. Zweiundzwanzig Teams mit tragbaren Scannern sind in allen Stationsteilen unterwegs. Die Stationsbevölkerung hält sich zum Großteil in ihren Quartieren auf. Auch die Geschehnisse auf Bajor geraten außer Kontrolle. Ranghohe Persönlichkeiten, sowohl aus der Vedek-Versammlung wie auch aus der Regierung, werden von dutzenden – wenn nicht gar hunderten – infizierter Bewohner angegriffen. Und Kira muss sich für ihr eigenmächtiges Handeln verantworten. Sie erfährt von der Entführung Kasidy Yates und den Siskos sowie von mindestens fünf neuen Parasitensichtungen und weiteren Geiselnahmen. Sechs Angehörige der Ministerkammer und eine bislang nicht benannte Zahl prominenter Vedeks. B'hala, das Zentralarchiv und der Tempel von Kendra stehen bereits unter parasitärer Kontrolle. Außerdem ist der Kontakt zum Kloster in Ashalla abgebrochen. Erneut auf eigene Faust beschließt Kira, mit der Defiant nach Bajor zu fliegen. Während sich Diplomaten der Föderation versammeln, um zu verhandeln, will sie selbst versuchen, die Matriarchin gewaltsam zu stoppen. Ro Laren soll während ihrer Abwesenheit das Kommando über die Station übernehmen. Diese ist verunsichert, ob sie die Richtige für eine solche Aufgabe ist. Kira bleibt jedoch bei ihrer Entscheidung. Mit einer Minimalbesatzung macht sie sich schließlich auf den Weg nach Ashalla, wo sie die Matriarchin vermutet. Dabei hofft sie, lange genug unbemerkt von den patrouillierenden Cardassianern bleiben zu können, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Außerdem bittet sie O'Brien, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, getarnt beamen zu können. O'Brien – in Gedanken noch bei seiner Frau und seinen Kindern, welche einer Geiselnahme gerade noch entgangen sind – erinnert sich an eine kürzlich zurückliegende Diskussion mit einem seiner Studenten über dieses Thema. Einer der Lernenden hat die Theorie aufgestellt, eine Reihe sich überlappender Subraumfelder als Transportstelle nutzen zu können. Falls es funktioniert – was extrem unwahrscheinlich ist – kann maximal eine Person hindurchgebeamt werden, ohne die Sensoren auf der Oberfläche zu alarmieren. Shar wirft ein, dass eine immense Energiemenge dazu nötig wäre. O'Brien schlägt vor, den Warpkern anzuzapfen. Shar bleibt skeptisch. Trotzdem ist Kira gewillt, den Plan durchzuführen. Kira materialisiert in den Katakomben des Klosters und findet sich augenblicklich in absoluter Dunkelheit wieder. Ihr Plan ist mehr als vage: Finde die Königin und töte sie. Finde die Geiseln und hilf ihnen. Kira bleibt jedoch kaum Zeit, sich mit der Umgebung vertraut zu machen, als bereits ein halbes Dutzend Angreifer in ihren Rücken fallen. Die sechs bajoranischen Angreifer schlagen ihr den Phaser aus der Hand und schleudern Kira zu Boden. Bewegungsunfähig ist ihr jede weitere Gegenwehr unmöglich und Kira sieht ihrem Ende entgegen. Ganz plötzlich ist sie mit einem Mal wieder frei. Sie sieht gerade noch den letzten bajoranischen Wirt ohnmächtig zu Boden fallen, als sie eine zierliche Gestalt in der Schwärze entdeckt. Zu ihrer Verwirrung ist es Wex, die sich seltsamerweise zu verwandeln beginnt. Voller Unglaube sieht sie wenig später Odo vor ihr stehen. Langsam aber sicher kann die Lage auf der Station unter Kontrolle gebracht werden. Die Bewegungssensoren funktionieren den Erwartungen entsprechend und der Sicherheit zufolge gelten nur noch zwei Parasiten und eine Handvoll Zivilisten als vermisst. Ro beginnt, Gefallen an ihrem neuen Job zu finden. Bis sie von Akaars Ankunft erfährt. Sie erinnert sich an Kiras Anweisung, den Admiral hinzuhalten. Kurz denkt Ro darüber nach, mit welchen Konsequenzen sie wohl rechnen müsse, wenn sie einen hochrangigen Offizier wie Akaar vor den Kopf stoße. Wäre sie in der Sternenflotte, müsste sie wohl erneut mit einem Militärgericht rechnen. So kann Akaar maximal eine Beschwerde beim bajoranischen Militär einreichen. Ungeachtet dessen ist sie gewillt, alles zu tun, um Akaar den wahren Grund für Kiras Abwesenheit so lange wie möglich vorzuenthalten. Der Überraschung über Odos plötzliches Erscheinen folgt eine innige Umarmung. Doch beiden ist klar, dass andere Dinge momentan wichtiger sind als alle Beteuerungen gegenseitiger Wiedersehensfreude. Kurz umreißt Odo die Gründe, die ihn in den Alpha-Quadranten getrieben haben: Die Kunde der heiligen Frau, die durch den Gamma-Quadranten reist und von Propheten und Heilung spricht, hat selbst seine isoliert liegende Heimatwelt erreicht. Angeblich soll sie Kontakt zu einem mysteriösen, als ausgestorben geltenden Nomadenvolks namens Aszendenten gehabt haben. Für den Rest seines Volkes ohne Belang, hat sich Odo an die verschollene Kai Bajors erinnert und ist daraufhin in der Gestalt einer Trelianerin aufgebrochen, um den Gerüchten auf den Grund zu gehen. Er hat diese bestätigt bekommen. Um sicherzustellen, dass Opaka mit ihrem Wissen von der Existenz der Aszendenten sicher nach Hause kommt, hat er sich ihrer Reise nach DS9 angeschlossen … und eigentlich vorgesehen, so schnell wie möglich wieder zu verschwinden. Doch die Invasion der Parasiten und die folgende stationsweite Sperre haben dies unmöglich gemacht. Genauso wie Odos Bedürfnis, zu helfen und zur Beendigung der Krise beizutragen. In dem Bewusstsein, dass sich Kira ins Zentrum der Gefahr begeben würde, hat er sich in ihrem Phaserholster versteckt. Kiras Vorschlag, sich zu trennen, stößt bei Odo auf wenig Gegenliebe. Doch verzichtet er auf eine längere Diskussion. Während Kira versuchen will, die Matriarchin aufzuspüren, soll sich Odo um die Geiseln kümmern. In der Gestalt eines Po Werm – einem kaum handtellergroßen insektenartigen Wesen, das sich aufgrund seiner Schnelligkeit und extrem geschulter Sinne, ideal für die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe eignet – gelingt es Odo innerhalb von Sekunden, die Geiseln ausfindig zu machen. Auf seinen zahlreichen Beinen macht sich der Werm daraufhin auf den Weg. Eli und Benny sind im Begriff, das Sanatorium zu verlassen. Schon bald bemerkt Eli, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Benny drängt zur Eile. Diese Welt beginnt, sich aufzulösen. Eli versteht nicht, doch sind die physischen Manifestationen offensichtlich. Er erblickt einen Tunnel aus Licht, was ihn an Erzählungen von Nahtoderfahrungen denken lässt. Benny fordert Eli auf, ihn zu durchschreiten. Er selbst hat noch andere Dinge zu erledigen. Als Eli zögert, wird er von Benny fest geschubst, sodass Eli direkt in das gleißende Nichts taumelt. Die Anwesenheit von Eindringlingen bleibt auch den Geiselnehmern nicht verborgen. Die einzige Frau unter den Terroristen eröffnet sofort das Feuer und zielt dabei auf die nächstbeste Person. Dabei handelt es sich um Kasidy Yates, bei der bereits die Fruchtblase geplatzt ist und die nun kurz vor der Niederkunft steht. Entsetzt beobachten Jake und die anderen das Geschehen, als plötzlich, wie durch ein Wunder, irgendetwas die Phaserstrahlen abwehrt. Wahllos feuern daraufhin auch die übrigen drei im Raum befindlichen Terroristen. Jake glaubt, einen Wechselbalg – möglicherweise Odo – in dem Schussgewitter ausmachen zu können. Doch wer oder was ihr Beschützer auch sein mochte, dieser würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten. In der geheimen Kammer, in der man während der Besatzung den letzten Drehkörper aufbewahrt hat, welcher nicht von den Cardassianern entwendet worden ist, und die nun alle neun Drehkörper beherbergt, trifft Kira auf die Matriarchin. Zwischen den heiligen Laden blickt sie auf einen gewaltigen Fleischberg, wellig, weich und blass. In dem halbtransparenten Fleisch sind Tausende sich windender Schatten zu erkennen. Schockiert erkennt Kira die unzähligen Parasiten, die teilweise bereits den Körper verlassen und sich auf sie zu bewegen. Sie erkennt, dass es nicht reichen wird, die Matriarchin zu vernichten. Mit einem Mal weiß sie, was sie zu tun hat. Im Vertrauen auf ihren Glauben tritt sie zur nächstbesten Lade und öffnet diese. Dabei belässt sie es nicht. Eine nach dem anderen öffnet sie alle neun heiligen Laden woraufhin gleißendes Licht die entsetzliche Kreatur in einen silberhellen Schein taucht. Die fast blinde Kreatur ist sich der Besucherin sehr wohl bewusst. Als die letzte Matriarchin liegt die alleinige Verantwortung für das Überleben ihrer Spezies bei ihr. Plötzlich spürt sie eine Veränderung, als aus dem Nichts eine Gestalt auf sie zukommt. Dem Aussehen nach ein Fleischwesen und humanoid … mit beängstigenden Augen. Und sie hört seine Gedanken. Ich will Dir sagen, dass es vorbei ist. Dein Feldzug, Dein Hass … und Deine Zeit. Sie enden hier und jetzt. Obwohl es sich um keine Brutmutter, keinen Kernräuber wie sie handelt, versteht sie genau. Und sie spürt erste Funken des Zweifels in sich. Es sollten die letzten bleiben … Zwei Jahre zuvor findet sich ein Bataillon Jem'Hadar unvermittelt in einer sonderbaren Leere wieder. Eben noch auf der Brücke eines Schlachtschiffes des Dominion und den Sieg über die Föderation und ihre Verbündeten vor Augen, kann sich der Erste Hanal'ahan nicht erklären, wie sie hergekommen sein sollen. Die Verwirrung unter den Jem'Hadar ist groß. Ohne Raumschiff und ohne Gegner, allein mit ihren Kar'takins bewaffnet, erscheint aus dem Nichts eine enorme, aufgeblähte, missgestaltete Kreatur. Endlich wieder etwas vor Augen, das sie verstehen, gehen die Jem'Hadar-Krieger zum Angriff über. Ro ist auf die Konfrontation mit Admiral Akaar vorbereitet. Akaars ungehaltenes Verhalten veranlasst Ro dazu, dem Admiral offen ihre Meinung zu sagen. Gerade, als Akaar zu einer entsprechenden Erwiderung ansetzen will, meldet Ensign Merimark atemlos den Eingang einer wichtigen Nachricht von Bajor: General Lenaris berichtet vom Zusammenbruch aller Geiselnehmer. Überall fliehen die Parasiten. Die Bedrohung scheint beendet. Eli – Elias Vaughn erwacht orientierungslos auf kaltem Steinboden. Dann hört er Bennys Stimme. Zumindest glaubt er, dass es dessen Stimme ist. In seiner Nähe bringt eine ihm unbekannte Frau ein Baby zur Welt und der glattrasierte, weißhaarige Mann, der eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Benny aufweist, scheint der Vater zu sein. Wie sich herausstellt, handelt es sich um den verschollenen Benjamin Sisko, der rechtzeitig zur Geburt seines zweiten Sprösslings, eines Mädchens, heimgekehrt ist. Die Kleine erhält den Namen Rebecca Jae Sisko. Rebecca nach der Frau, die Ben wie ihr eigenes Fleisch und Blut aufgezogen hat. Und Jae nach Kas' Mutter. Seit dem Ende der Parasitenkrise laufen Quarks Geschäfte ausgesprochen gut. Quarks Optimismus schwindet augenblicklich, als Kira bei ihm erscheint, um ihm eine Mitteilung zu überbringen. Der Ferengi ist überzeugt, dass es sich nur um schlechte Nachrichten handeln kann. Kira berichtet, dass die Regierung der Ferengi kürzlich Interesse an der Aufnahme umfassender diplomatischer Beziehungen mit Bajor geäußert hat. Mit der Genehmigung der Ministerkammer und des Föderationsrats wird das Quark's daher zur Ferengi-Botschaft im bajoranischen Raum erklärt. Das bedeutet: Ab sofort untersteht Quarks Bar allein den Gesetzen und Handelsbestimmungen Ferenginars. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch findet Ro ein, an sie persönlich adressiertes Paket vor. Darin befindet sich neben einer goldfarbenen Sternenflottenuniform ein Zettel mit den Worten: Nur Mut. JLP. Diese Aufmunterung durch den Captain der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise]] lässt sie ihren Entschluss, Deep Space 9 zu verlassen erneut überdenken. Bei einem Besuch der Ziyal-Ausstellung hofft sie, sich über ihre Wünsche klar zu werden. Überraschend trifft sie dort einen weiteren Besucher an: den Cardassianer Elim Garak. Die beiden kommen ins Gespräch. Der ehemalige Agent des Obsidianischen Ordens ist eigentlich gekommen, um der Unterzeichnungszeremonie beizuwohnen. Doch um dem Ansturm zu entgehen, entscheidet er spontan, doch wieder zu verschwinden. Ihre kurze Unterhaltung mit Garak unter anderem über Lebensaufgaben und Veränderungen lässt sie einen Entschluss fassen: sie wird auf DS9 bleiben. Nach seiner erneuten Drehkörpererfahrung ist Vaughn fest entschlossen, den Kontakt zu seiner Tochter nie wieder abebben zu lassen. Seit seiner Entlassung von der Krankenstation hat er Prynn Tenmei unentwegt Anrufe zukommen lassen. Und obwohl sie bislang keinem Treffen zugestimmt hat, wartet er nun vor ihrem Quartier. Als Prynn endlich erscheint, macht er ihr klar, dass er keine Vergebung von ihr erwartet … er aber auch niemals aufhören wird, den Kontakt mit ihr zu suchen. Er bittet sie eindringlich, mit ihm zusammen die Unterzeichnungszeremonie auf Bajor zu besuchen. Prynn will darüber nachdenken, stimmt schließlich aber zu. Bei seinem ersten Stationsbesuch seit seiner Rückkehr aus dem Tempel wird Benjamin Sisko unter viel Jubel und Applaus auf der OPS empfangen. Entgegen Kiras Erwartung ist er nicht gekommen, um erneut das Kommando über die Station zu übernehmen. Auch eine Beförderung zum Admiral hat er abgelehnt. Er plant, mit seiner Familie der Vertragsunterzeichnung beizuwohnen und sich dann zunächst auf Bajor zu Ruhe zu setzen …und zu sehen, was die Zukunft bringt. Die förmliche Unterzeichnungszeremonie anlässlich Bajors Beitritt zur Föderation findet vor den Toren der Hauptstadt Ashalla statt. Obwohl die Unterzeichnung und Beglaubigung der Verträge bereits kurz vor Beginn der Zeremonie stattgefunden hat, und die richtigen Beitrittsdokumente in den Computer- und Komm-Netz-Systemen der Föderation aufbewahrt werden, scheint die halbe Planetenbevölkerung anwesend zu sein, um diesem historischen Moment beizuwohnen. Zahlreiche Gäste und Würdenträger sind zur Zeremonie erschienen. Darunter Botschafter Worf, Kanzler Martok, Captain Jean-Luc Picard mit seinem Stab, Botschafterin Natima Lang und, erstmals in seiner Funktion als Botschafter, sogar Quark. Die Familie Sisko findet sich bei einem umfangreichen kreolischen Essen ein. Benjamin ist rundum zufrieden. Er genießt das Leben in seinem Haus in der Kendra-Provinz auf Bajor, wo er schon bald gebraucht werden würde, wie ihm die Propheten vor seinem Aufbruch verraten haben … Zitate Sie führen mich an der Nase herum, Lieutenant, unterbrach er sie. Sein Blick war kalt. Akaar trat einen Schritt vor und sah auf Ro herab. Offensichtlich wusste er, wie einschüchternd seine Körpergröße sein konnte. Wir befinden uns in einer Krisensituation, und ich würde es vorziehen, mich jetzt nicht mit Ihren … Ihren Spielchen befassen zu müssen. Wo ist sie? Ro spürte, wie etwas in ihr zerriss. Etwas, das schon viel zu lange angespannt gewesen war. Auch sie machte einen Schritt nach vorn. Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass er sie praktisch um einen Meter überragte. Es kümmerte sie kaum noch etwas … Sie war es einfach leid, sein Gebaren zu tolerieren – und das derer, die wie er waren. Meine Spielchen?, fuhr sie ihn an. Admiral, Sie gaben mir mehr als einmal deutlich zu verstehen, dass Sie mich nicht mögen und mich aufgrund meiner Vorgeschichte als Risiko betrachten. Das ist in Ordnung. Aber lassen Sie mich Ihnen sagen, was ich sehe. Die Worte kamen schnell und laut, als hätte sie eine Rede vorbereitet. Ihr Verstand, Admiral, verweigert sich der Vorstellung, dass Leute sich ändern können und die Sternenflotte nicht notwendigerweise immer den richtigen Kurs verfolgt. Colonel Kira arbeitet daran, die Krise zu beenden. Was machen Sie währenddessen, außer nach Gelegenheiten zur Selbstinszenierung zu suchen? Wollen Sie meinen Bericht nun hören oder nicht? Hintergrundinformationen Links und Verweise Verweise , Reformen auf Ferenginar im 24. Jahrhundert | Institutionen = Akademie der Sternenflotte, Bajoranische Regierung, Bajoranischer Widerstand, Cardassianisches Militär, Föderationsallianz, , , Orion-Syndikat, Symbiosekommission | Spezies = , Borg, , , , , Gründer, Ktarianer, , , , Tosk, , , , Vorta, Wechselbalg, | Kultur = Abendessen, Bajoranische Religion, Baseball, Dabo-Mädchen, Dabo-Tisch, , , Drehkörper der Kontemplation, Drehkörper der Prophezeiung und der Veränderung, , , Drehkörper der Weisheit, Drehkörper der Zeit, , Frühstück, , Großes Materielles Kontinuum, Mittagessen, Latinum, , Poker, , Zepter des Großen Nagus | Person = Akellen Macet, , Attaché, Audrid Dax, , Benjamin Sisko, , Benny Russell, Broik, , , Cassie, , Counselor, Christopher Pike, Curzon Dax, Dax (Symbiont), Deanna Troi, , , , Elim Garak, , , Erster Offizier, Ezri Dax, Frool, , , Gint, Girani Semna, , , Grilka, Grimp, Großer Nagus, , , , , Ishka, , Jadzia Dax, , , , , Joran Dax, Joseph Sisko, Judith Sisko, Julian Bashir, Kasidy Yates, , Keiko O'Brien, Kira Nerys, Kirayoshi O'Brien, , , Lauren, Lenaris Holem, Leo (Person), Leonard James Akaar, , M'Pella, Major, , Miles O'Brien, Molly O'Brien, Morn, , , , Nog, Odo, , Opaka Sulan, Prylar, , Quark, Ranjen, , , Ro Laren, Rom, , , , , , , Simon Tarses, Skrain Dukat, , , , , , , , Tora Ziyal, Torias Dax, , , , Vic Fontaine, , , , Weyoun, , William Ross, William T. Riker, Winn Adami, Worf, Y'Pora, , , Zek | Schiffe = Empok Nor, ''Enterprise''-D, , , | Ort = Andockring, , Büro des Präfekten, , Garaks Kleider, Habitatring, Hedrikspool-Provinz, , Holosuite, , Klingonisches Restaurant auf Deep Space 9, Luftschleuse, Musilla-Provinz, New-France-Kolonie, Offiziersmesse, Pylon, Replimat, Transporterplattform, Trilar-Halbinsel, Vic Fontaine's Lounge | Astronomie = , Badlands, Bajoranischer Sektor, Bajoranisches Wurmloch, Betazed, Deneva, , Farius Prime, , Idran-System, , Lya III, Mond (Satellit), , Risa, Sol-System, , Vulkan, Wurmloch, | Technik = Antiproton, Botanik, , Chroniton, Fusionsreaktor, Hologramm, Hyperspanner, Hypospray, Impulsantrieb, Impulsgeschwindigkeit, Impulsphaser, Isoboramin, Klasse M, Kommunikator, Kraftfeld, PADD, Planetares Kommunikationsnetz, Replikator, Schutzschild, Selbstdichtender Schaftbolzen, Selbstreplizierende Mine, Subraumrelais, Tachyon, Turbolift, Virtueller Bildschirm, Warpgeschwindigkeit, Warpgondel | Nahrung = , Bier, Blutwein, , Kaffee, Kanar, , Rohrmade, Root Beer, Tee, Wasser | Sonstiges = Demokratie, , Logbuch, Spitzname, Zugangscode }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** cs:Unity en:Unity fr:Unity Einheit